


Rave's BroJohn Drabbles

by ravenfyre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Drabbles, M/M, Snowball Fight, i have trouble keeping drabbles actually short, implied puppet porn, nothing graphic though, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenfyre/pseuds/ravenfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to get back into writing, I asked for a couple of BroJohn drabbles from tumblr followers and from friends! That's pretty much all there is to explain. Rating will be teen for now, but might be bumped up later. This are all crossposted on my tumblr blog, tagged under #rave fic. (Drabble requests are closed!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Snowball fight.
> 
> I felt so rusty writing this one, but I still like the way it turned out. 
> 
> SFW

“You’ve got this, Bro! It’s all you.”

“Don’t let his calm demeanor fool you, son. You have him on the ropes now. I believe in you.”

It doesn’t snow in Houston, Texas like it does in Maple Valley, Washington. At least it hadn’t for a long while. While Bro was used to seeing a thin, slushy veneer of the white stuff back in his native home, it was thick and fluffy and just fucking everywhere up in the north. Perfect and plentiful ammo for a snowball fight. Outside of ammunition, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the cold, white stuff. He was constantly torn between being in awe of the winter wonderland, and just absolutely hating it. He was pretty sure his nipples were frozen solid even under the layers of clothing he was forced to hide under.

It didn’t help that they’d been outside for what felt like hours now. Though looking at one John Egbert, you wouldn’t think it. He wasn’t shivering, wasn’t hunched up, trying to become as small as possible against the chill wind the way Dave was several feet behind him. That sort of home team advantage should have disqualified the Egberts from the game right from the start, but it hadn’t been the Washington natives who had first issued this challenge. The advantage of being accustomed to the cold hadn’t saved John’s father from being pummeled to faux death in this battle, either.

That had been Bro’s doing, and the Strider patriarch wasn’t above being smug about it. Egbert senior was a surprisingly wily old man (and by old he means probably about 8 years older than Bro himself), and it was apparent that Mr. Egbert had taught his son his ways just like you did your best to teach Dave your own.

John had taken Dave out embarrassingly easy. Bro blamed the little man’s lack of experience in the snow, but really, it hadn’t been that big of a disadvantage for Bro himself. It just left him and Egbert Junior to finish this battle once and for all. Thank fuck, because he was so ready to get inside from the cold and enjoy one of Mr. E’s homemade hot chocolates. The kid was surprisingly nimble, though. He didn’t look that coordinated at first glance with those thick glasses and the way he tended to shuffle while he walked.

It had been a ruse. Bro was 97% sure of it. John’s impish grin was all the tell he needed. The kid was grinning ear to reddened ear, flushed high on his cheeks, and his breath coming out of his mouth in a thick, white mist. Even the tip of his nose was red, and fuck if that just wasn’t the cutest thing. And just how did he manage to still look cute at his age? Dave had moved from the preteen awkward to preadult awkward, but his friend still managed to hold onto the descriptor of cute even while he went through the same. Some people were just genetically gifted from birth. Not like Striders who only fully blossomed once adulthood had been settled into.

“You’re looking pretty cold there, Mr. Strider.” John taunted. He clutched a snowball in his hand, the spherical clump of soft ice melting a little. “Looking pretty tired, too. Sure you don’t want to save the last scraps of your dignity and just give up now?” This little shit.

“You sure you’re not just trying to project your own feelings onto me, kid? Looking a little out of breath there yourself. How about you stop trying to stall and distract and we get this over with so we can get out of this frozen hell?” Bro smirked a little, enjoying the way John laughed more than he’d willingly admit to.

“Aww, you think this is hell? You poor, Southerner and your delicate sensibilities. Don’t worry, Bro. I’ll put you out of your misery soon. Then we can tuck you in nice and warm by the fire and you can thaw your toes off.” John mock cooed.

“Is that the special treatment the winner gets? Will you be my personal warming attendant as my prize?” Bro bantered right back.

“How about the two of you suck each other’s dicks off after we finish this and get the fuck inside?”

“David! Language.”

Dave visibly winced. “Sorry, Mr. E. I’m just freezing my nuts off.”

“Be that as it may, that is hardly appropriate language.”

“Sorry Dave, I’ll be quick about it.” John apologized to his best friend, and in doing so, took his eyes off his opponent.

Big mistake.

Ignoring the sudden scrutinizing stare from John’s father, Bro takes the opportunity to move. John might have had experience of countless snowy winters, but Bro always had his superior speed. In a flash, he rolled forward, scooped, packed, threw. John only barely managed to dodge in time. The final battle was underway at last.

The thing with fighting Egberts that their moves were unpredictable. Years of pranking wars, of dodging pies to the face, and moving quick enough to outrun a bucket of water over the head made them nimble, made them think outside the box to one up each other. Bro couldn’t get a read on John’s moves because as soon as he thought he had an idea of where John would move next, the boy would surprise him and move in a completely different direction, and even while anticipating a feint, John still managed to surprise him again and again.

John was definitely a worthy opponent and Bro found himself hoping desperately to get him in a real strife some day.

It was hard to say how much time had passed. It could have been hours, it could have been half of one, it could have been fifteen minutes. Time held no real significance in battle, even snowball battles. All Bro knew was that he was running out of breath, and each new one he took in was bracing; razor sharp in in his lungs like he was inhaling little ice crystals It wasn’t a fun feeling. He’d lost John in the trees at the edge of the Egberts’ backyard. They had a literal forest in their backyard. How fucking crazy was that?

But it gave him the short reprieve he needed catch his breath and gather his wits dulled by the cold. It was probably just chance that he saw John before the younger man saw him. It was just the sort of opportunity he needed to end this. John looked so out of it, too. More than Bro was sure the younger Egbert was willing to let on if he had known he was being watched. His dark hair was disheveled, clung to his cheeks in a mixture of melted snow and sweat. He was shivering, just barely, but it enough to be telling, and those misty puffs of breath were coming out short and fast. Those too blue eyes were watery, bright, pupils a bit too dilated.

That cold flush on John's cheeks had darkened further, and while that might have been cause for concern, it was mostly just aesthetically pleasing. Or maybe that was just Bro. The dark and devious part of his mind couldn’t help but make comparisons to the other ways he could make John look exactly the same as he did now, if perhaps far less overdressed. He gently reminded himself that John's dad probably wasn't more than twenty yards away.

Focus on the bigger picture.

John is poised to move… Like a cat ready to pounce. Or maybe it was more like a rabbit waiting for the slightest noise to take off running. Bro could end it there. John wasn’t even aware of his presence. Just a well-aimed throw and it all be over. So he had no idea why exactly he was hesitating. Why watching John act every bit the part of cornered prey was so fascinating. The near silent way he was breathing, the way he kept perfectly still just to keep as many of his senses open to signs of attack as he could. It showed a level of concentration that he didn’t think the kid he first met was capable of.

That boy who had barely looked at him when they first arrived in the Egbert household before he was grabbing Dave by the wrist and running up the stairs, stumbling over at least three of them on the way up. The one who would only sparingly glance at him during meals, before talking rather loudly to anyone else. Sometimes outright ignoring any and all attempts the elder Strider would make to get a conversation going, with John or in general. This kid had something lodged up his ass about Dave’s older brother, and if Bro could be perfectly honest, the curiosity was getting to him. Especially since he could also see the way John would glance at him repeatedly when he thought Bro wasn’t looking. Their earlier banter was actually the most they'd spoken to each other this entire visit.

And that's when he knew what he had to do next.

It was simple enough, and it was over quickly. He took a deliberate step, snapping a twig half hidden in the snow. It’s enough to alert John. With cat-like reflexes he pivots on the balls of his feet and lobs a snowball that hits Bro square in the chest. The game was over, Team Egbert had won.

“YES!” John’s cheerful outcry was deafening after the prolonged quiet and he jumps up and down in the snow, pumping his fist in the air. “I did it! I beat you! I whooped your ass, good! So much for that superior Strider speed and agility, huh?! In the end, it meant jack shit, didn’t it, Mr. Strider?”

“John! Language!” Mr. Egbert quickly chastised as he joined the two of them just past the line of trees that surrounded their backward. “And this is hardly sportsmanlike behavior, son.”

John had the decency to look abashed, but when Dave joined in with a “Yeah, John. No one likes a sore winner,” he just stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

“Good game, little guy. You bested me.” Bro decided to give John an out from the quickly becoming uncomfortable situation. John’s brilliant smile was a prize all it’s own. 

“Thanks, Mr. Strider,” John mumbled shyly, scuffing a boot on the white powdered floor.

“Pretty sure I made it clear from the start that you can call me Bro.” The elder Strider smirked when John’s ears just turned redder, ignoring the quirked brow from his little brother.

“Bro…” John tested the name out on his tongue. It sounded good in his voice. He smiled up at Bro almost timidly, nervously licking his lips. “You were really good. It was a pretty close call, and I’m pretty sure that I just won out of sheer dumb luck. How about I fix you up that hot chocolate you wanted? I know I can’t feel my toes anymore. I can’t even imagine what it must be like for you and Dave.”

“Does Dave get a hot chocolate, too?” Dave asked, voice thick was sardonic amusement. 

If it was possible, John’s ears only turn redder, the color creeping down his neck, since his cheeks were already pretty red from the cold. He recovered quick. “Well, I mean… if you have to have one. I thought I’d just make one for everyone but you. But I don’t want you to start crying over it. So I guess I’ll make you one, too.” He snickered and playfully shoved at Dave’s shoulder. “C’mon! Lets get you thawed out.”

Dave accepted the shove like a light smack to a punching balloon. He went with the move then righted himself quickly, expression never changing. “You guys go on ahead. Gonna help wipe all the snow off my Bro so that he doesn’t drip on your carpet.”

John quirks a brow, glancing over at the elder Strider skeptically, but then he shrugs. “Suit yourself. Try not to turn into icicles, though.”

Dave smirked. “Scouts honor.”

That’s enough to appease John. With a nod, he asks his dad to help him with the hot chocolates and the two Egberts retreat back into the warmth and safety of their home.

Bro bought Dave’s snow clearing excuse probably as much as John had, so once they were alone, he made a decent show of brushing the few flecks of snow off his chest where John had hit him with the snowball. “Well, thanks for your help, little man. Don’t know how I could have gotten all that off without you.” He knows Dave is rolling his eyes behind his shades. He doesn’t have to see it. He doesn’t have to ask, doubts Dave would tell him even if he did. So they stood there, enjoying the brisk air as it stabbed it’s way into their tender lungs. It was like a stand off. See who could last the longest with the quiet torture until one of them would break. 

It was Dave, of course. Pussy.

“You let John win on purpose, didn’t you?”

Bro shrugged a shoulder, looking indifferent for all the world to see. “Might have had a sudden moment of philanthropic pity and let the tiny Egbert win probably his first game ever. Little guy looked like he could use a confidence boost.”

Dave scoffed softly and Bro was sure his eyes were rolling again. “You like him.” 

It wasn’t a question and so it didn’t really require an answer. Bro just shrugged a shoulder again. Like it wasn’t a big deal to show interest in a guy almost half a year younger than the kid brother he had raised himself from infancy. Totally natural and not a big deal. The fact that John and Dave were best friends? Even less of a big deal.

The silence stretched out between them again, a near solid minute this time. “Does it bother you?” Bro finally found himself asking. 

He glanced at his kid brother who just shrugged apathetically. “Can’t say I wouldn’t find it weird. But if you guys are into each other, and believe me, it looks like John’s into you, it’s not really my place to say no. It’d make me a hypocrite, actually, since John gave his reluctant blessing to let me date his cousin.” Dave took a deep breath, as if it cost him a lot to be this magnanimous. “You’re both adults. Even if one of you is a fucking dirty cradle robber. I don’t have much say in your romantic lives other than this: if you fuck him, please make it in a time a place where I won’t hear you and I won’t risk walking in on the two of you. That’s it. That’s all I ask. Literally. Thats it. Oh, and the common courtesy to make sure I don’t find any traces of after effects of your tribute to the beast with two backs.”

Bro nods. “Fair enough. So you think John’s into me?” He could feel the color rise high on his cheeks and suddenly he was eighteen years old himself again.

Dave snorts softly, stuffing his thickly gloved hands into his pockets. “Yeah, he’s not being very subtle about it, either. But maybe that’s just because I know him. Still. Don’t just jump his bones man. An Egbert has to be wooed.”

“Wow, Dave. Really? And here I’ve been getting on just fine just grunting at my sexual conquests and beating them over the head before dragging them off to my cave for a night of debauchery.” This time it was his turn to roll his eyes at his little brother.

Dave huffed in laughter and motioned that the two of them finally make their way in from the cold. 

Once inside and stripping off scarves, gloves, jackets, and sweaters, Bro finally found the words to voice a small issue that had been plaguing his mind for a little while now. “So… You and John’s cousin?”

Dave paused where he was hanging his wool cap to dry on the coat rack near the fireplace. “Yeah?”

“The one that’ll be here in a couple of days for the New Year. The cute one whose family owns Betty Crocker?”

“That’s her. Her name’s Jane.” Dave eyed his older brother just a touch warily.

“Yeah, okay.” Bro hung his own wet things out to dry. “When did you figure you’d tell me about that little relationship?”

“I think I just did.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: John finding smuppet porn that Bro made with the intention of being ridiculous and corny and finding it legit hot
> 
> Somehow I managed to keep this one just at the line of SFW. Miracles!

It was supposed to just be for fun. A few laughs, something to tease Dave endlessly about. After all, puppet porn had to be as hilarious in real life as he had imagined it to be. Only John had never been to Bro's puppet porn website to confirm this. Of course, there were probably others. Niche porn wasn't the same as one of a kind porn. But why start his search anywhere other than with his best friend's older brother's puppet porn website? John was pretty sure that if he looked hard enough through the free content, he would even be able to spot an angled glance at the younger Strider himself. 

That had been the plan.

And that could be why Dave had refused to tell John the URL for his Bro's puppet porn website, not that he really needed his help to begin with. Both Jade and Rose had seen the magic site of Kermit diddling Ms. Piggy (which was frankly unfair), and both were more than willing to share their wealth of knowledge with him. Dave had called them all traitors and signed off for the night. Really, he was just being ridiculous. John would just have to give him time to cool his head and then make it up to him later. He had had more important matters at hand to see to. Like felt fondling.

It was supposed to be a joke, hilarity waiting to be stumbled upon. And at first it had been. It had been a laugh riot and John swore he must have literally busted a gut laughing at some of wild gyrating and smashing foam bodies. He laughed until he cried. And yet...

And yet...

He couldn't stop himself from watching more. Link after link, video clips, photo sets, squeaking toys, and over enthusiastic moans. Bro had a lot of free content and some of it was... it was... Not hot! Definitely not not! No fucking way! It was just... intriguing? And funny! Definitely funny! And smuppets? Dave always talked about them, but John couldn't actually believe they were real! And they looked absolutely ridiculous! Who would ever want to use one?! 

The thing vibrated. It fucking vibrated! From the tip of it’s bulbous nose all the way to it’s plush derriere. And they were for sale, made of some extra squishy silicone material, and John may have actually read the product description. Completely in jest, of course! Maybe a little curiosity. But that was it!

It was hardly the point. The point was that it should have ended with just a lot of laughter. Instead he found himself slowly laughing less and eventually finding a link that took him to a new site. A sister site where the videos weren’t really that hilarious. Where the videos were less Sesame Street/Avenue Q knockoffs humping each other with almost painful force and more... Something else. 

And the craziest part is that quite a few of them were starring Dave’s bro himself. John used to tease Dave about his brother being a porn star. He had the looks for it, and the physique (not that John was looking, no!). At first Dave just adamantly denied it until he’d get pissed and then they’d agree to let the subject drop and play some Minecraft instead. Of course it was only a matter of time before he’d bring it up again. It wasn’t until Dave asked John why he was so persistent about thinking of his brother doing porn that John stopped bringing it up. Because until that point he hadn’t really thought about it, about Dave’s bro doing porn. But afterwards…

Afterwards…

And now there it was, playing out on his screen. Proof that he’d been right all along and either Dave had lied to him all this time, or he didn’t know. And maybe he didn’t know. And what if he didn’t know? Should John bring it up? Tell him that it wasn’t a big deal and so what if his brother did porn? Lots of people did porn! Who even cared in this day and age that actually mattered? 

Or… should he not say anything? Let Dave continue on pretending or not knowing and let this be his very own secret? The secret being that John had seen Dave’s brother naked. Naked and turned on. Naked and turned on and getting off. Naked, turned on, getting off, all while with a pretty well made puppet. He had seen all this… he was still seeing all this… he couldn’t look away, really. It was ridiculous. It should be ridiculous! It certainly shouldn't be arousing! He was watching his best friends older brother (old enough to be his father, so fucking old! So old and definitely not hot!) do unspeakably sexual things for a camera. That wasn’t sexy! That was gross! So gross… so...

John licked dry lips, forcing his breath long and even. This… this was… 

A pop up chat suddenly blinked open in the middle of the screen.

smuppetlord123: Hey good looking.  
smuppetlord123: Anything catch your interest?

John didn’t even bother trying to respond, just closing the stupid thing and rolling his eyes. Stupid pop-ups. He thought Dave’s bro was better than that. But websites do make money advertising other websites, but a chat pop up? So dumb.

Even dumber, it popped up again within the minute.

smuppetlord123: This isn’t a popup ad, asswipe.   
smuppetlord123: You’re Dave’s little friend, right?   
smuppetlord123: That or maybe his dad.

Oh.

My.

God.

No… no way! This could not be happening. John was tempted to close the window, close the internet tab, clean his browser with bleach and just call the end to this for the rest of forever. No. This couldn’t be what he thought this was. There was just no way that could actually be who he thought it was!

smuppetlord123: I know you're there.   
smuppetlord123: I can feel your freak out all the way over here.   
smuppetlord123: It’s cool, man. Dave’s friend or Dave’s friend’s dad. No judgement here.   
smuppetlord123: It’s okay to be curious, and it’s okay to like what you find.   
smuppetlord123: That’s why this site exists, after all.

Oh god.

guest423: that's NOT what this is about!   
smuppetlord123: Knew that'd be the one that got you.

Shit.

smuppetlord123: So then what brings you to my private domain?   
guest423: your private domain on the incredibly public internet?   
smuppetlord123: It's not like this site has giant ads on Yahoo.   
guest423: who still uses yahoo?   
smuppetlord123: Porn peddling puppet lovers, apparently.

John would refuse to admit that he laughed until his dying breath.

smuppetlord123: So, two questions.   
guest423: i hold the right to refuse to answer either of them.   
smuppetlord123: Fair enough.   
smuppetlord123: Question one: Which one are you?   
guest423: which one of what or who?   
smuppetlord123: That was good. I almost believed for a split second there that you actually have no idea who I’m talking about.   
smuppetlord123: But for the sake of argument, or rather: avoiding argument, I’ll specify.   
smuppetlord123: Which Egbert are you? Dave’s little twink friend or the twink friend’s father?

The fuck was a twink? And wait a second! 

guest423: what makes you think i’m someone named egbert at all?   
smuppetlord123: Because this is the first time you’re even attempting to deny it.   
smuppetlord123: And you didn’t even question who Dave might be before I made the connection that he was my little brother. You also don’t seem to be questioning who I am. Almost like you know who runs this website on a more personal level than most.   
smuppetlord123: Imagine that.

Shit… Shit, shit, shit, fuck! Yeah, he had been pretty obvious about it there, hadn’t he? Could he be any more of an idiot? And if he tried to deny it now, it’d only make it all the more obvious, right? 

smuppetlord123: You’re still not denying it, either.

Shit!!!

smuppetlord123: You’re not very good at this are you, kid?   
guest423: shut up! how did you even know it was me?   
smuppetlord123: So then you are the kid.   
guest423: fuck!   
smuppetlord123: Heh. Any and all plausible deniability is pretty much gone now. You realize that, right?

John refused to answer that, glaring sulkily at the screen.

guest423: so then how did you know?   
guest423: not even gonna pretend to know how much traffic your website gets.   
guest423: and i don’t know what sort of technologic voodoo you’re doing to make this real time chat room, because i know it’s possible.   
smuppetlord123: Technologic voodoo.   
smuppetlord123: I’m gonna use that. Thanks kid.   
guest423: ugh! shut up and answer the question!   
smuppetlord123: So which is it?   
guest423: what?   
smuppetlord123: Do you want me to shut up or do you want me to answer the question?

Ugh, what an asshole.

guest423: ugh, you’re such an asshole.   
smuppetlord123: Pretty sure that wasn’t one of the answers listed.   
guest423: my eyes are rolling so hard right now they’re threatening to pop right out of my head.   
smuppetlord123: Sounds like a medical issue and still not an answer to my question.   
guest423: uuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh!   
guest423: answer my question!   
smuppetlord123: Okay.   
smuppetlord123: To answer your question:   
guest423: finally.   
smuppetlord123: To _finally_ answer your question:   
smuppetlord123: Believe it or not, I keep track on who Dave talks to frequently on the Internet.   
smuppetlord123: As his older brother and legal guardian it’s my job to make sure he’s not talking to 40 year old pedophiles who want him to suck on their popsicles.   
guest423: you do know dave is 19 now right?   
smuppetlord123: He wasn’t nineteen when he started talking to you, was he?   
smuppetlord123: Do me a favor and cut back on the sass for a minute.   
guest423: a minute?   
guest423: fine. you get a minute.   
smuppetlord123: Heh. Fine, I’ll take it.   
smuppetlord123: Now where was I?   
guest423: protecting dave from online pedophiles.   
smuppetlord123: Right. So it’s a pretty simple thing to find and track someones IP address.   
smuppetlord123: I memorized the ones from the people Dave chatted with the most.   
smuppetlord123: So it was pretty easy to notice your IP address now.   
guest423: why would you track the ip addresses of the people who visit your website?   
smuppetlord123: Why not?   
guest423: touche.   
guest423: okay, overprotective parenting aside, that’s pretty sweet.   
smuppetlord123: Thanks.   
smuppetlord123: Tell Dave and I’ll make your life a living hell at least three fold the worst scenario you could think of.   
guest423: trust me, i have no plans on telling dave about any of this.   
guest423: that’d go over so well!   
guest423: hey dave! guess what i was doing last night. no guess!   
guest423: i’d really rather not.

Not anymore, anyway.

smuppetlord123: Perfect.   
smuppetlord123: You’re alright, kid.

Oh… Okay, no. John swore to himself that his heart had not just skipped a beat. It had not. No! Not even a little. The very notion was ridiculous. Why would a hot old guy like Bro ever make his heart skip a beat? Tchyeah right.

guest423: thanks.   
guest423: and you can call me john.   
smuppetlord123: John.   
smuppetlord123: So are you finally going to answer my question?   
guest423: what question?   
smuppetlord123: The one that started this whole conversation.   
guest423: “hey good looking”? i wasn’t aware that was a question.   
guest423: (hehe.)   
smuppetlord123: Anything catch your interest?   
smuppetlord123: Smartass.   
guest423: oh.

Oh. Well shit.

guest423: are you sure it wasn’t hey good looking?   
guest423: because i’m wondering why you would even call me that when you don’t even know what i look like.   
smuppetlord123: One: Yes I do. Two: Answer the question, John.   
guest423: you… do?   
smuppetlord123: The question, John.

Bro knew what John looked like… and called him good looking. That… what?

guest423: i… plead the fifth?   
smuppetlord123: Pft.   
smuppetlord123: That’s too bad.   
guest423: why?   
smuppetlord123: Because depending on your answer I was going to invite you to a member’s only special session tonight as guest of honor.   
guest423: wait, what?   
guest423: a special session?   
guest423: what does that even mean?   
smuppetlord123: A live viewing with special request options.

… WHAT?!

guest423: what?!   
guest423: but… i… why?!   
guest423: not to mention the fact that i’m not even a member?   
smuppetlord123: You’re not? What a damn shame. If only there was a way to get around that, like, oh, say, getting an administrator to allow special permission with a temporary login and password.   
smuppetlord123: Oh, wait a minute!

John’s mind was racing. He still wasn’t sure what a special session was, let alone why he was being invited to one. On top of that, Bro was going to give John a special username and password for free?

Wait. Did he want that?

…

guest423: why would you invite your little brother’s best friend to see you do live things on a porn website?

Why? It didn’t make sense.

smuppetlord123: Because I don’t see the point in beating around the bush when I see something I want.

Oh...

My god?! 

smuppetlord123: I sent you an email.   
smuppetlord123: You’ll find the login and the link you’ll need to get directly to the show.   
smuppetlord123: You coming?

John didn’t bother answer, switched tabs to his email and sure enough there was a link from the administrator of the website. Login, link, just like Bro said. He sucked in in breath after quick shuddering breath weighing the pros, the cons, the chances that this was some sort of elaborate prank, and whether or not he actually wanted to see the show in case it wasn’t.

He clicked the link, entered the login information, and found himself in a simple page; white background, a large video screen embedded from the top of the left hand corner and taking more than half the screen. A chat window took up the right and it took John all of five seconds to realize he was the only participant outside of the administrator. Just enough time for the stream to load, an HD image of one Bro Strider, shirtless and smirking, taking up the screen.

“Tonight we’re having a very special session with a VIP guest list of one.” His voice was a rich baritone, a slight southern accent like sweet molasses. 

The picture quality was amazing, he could see Bro’s physique in great detail down to the faded sword strife scars. John swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry. Fingers shaking a little, he typed out a message, snorting softly at his chat handle. 

bestbrothersfriend: you know, pesterchum has a video chat feature that works just as well.

The slight downtick of Bro’s brows was the only way John knew that the Strider had twitched his gaze to his own chat window to see what he had to say. He chuckled and the sound of it shivered down John’s spine. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly struggled with this one a lot, and it took me days because of that and because life gave me a few mood snags to get through. Isn't that always, the way, though? Still, all in all, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out! Hope you enjoyed it, too!


End file.
